beneaththejademoonfandomcom-20200213-history
House Reinar
House Reinar was instrumental in deposing the False Stone from the Pale City, and this is known throughout the realm. Before the War of the Pale Brothers, the Reinar family managed a mildly prosperous domain, outliving a less-than-noble legacy; "prominent" Reinars include men who committed atrocious military blunders in the initial expeditions into Surotsi several centuries previous. Despite this, the Reinar line has greatly redeemed itself in the modern era. Having relocated long ago to their current geographic location, the house subsequently developed one of the realm's most dominant presences. Over the years, House Reinar has amassed a small fortune by controlling a vital crossroads between the Minnowood and Blessed Valley, as well as administrating a naval passage from the southern stretch of the Prophet's Deed and up and down the Outpour. Currently, House Reinar continues to pledge fierce loyalty to Auren's line, and operates an exceptional military powerhouse. Despite these advantages, the Harsyi have dominion over the largest isle of the Seabane Isles, and they maintain popularity with many of the lesser houses there; it could prove challenging for House Reinar to continue to exert itself there. History Claiming descent from the God-Spirit Padimon, the history of House Reinar has been filled with death, betrayal and trade. They funded and sponsored some of the first Eastern and Northern Surotsi and themselves re-located themselves to Eastern Surotsi as the settlements prospered. That was a foolish choice. They made contact with the formidable and proud Esurkish warriors and unfortunately antagonized them, the one fatal mistake for the otherwise culturally sensitive clan. The next few hundred years would be one of constant battles against the southern Esurkish warriors culminating in the epic disaster at the Slaughter of Three Hills where an entire Imperial army under Lord Palidi Ranar was ambushed and slaughtered. His son Carlir Ranar led another army and was able to avenge his father but despite these military successes, was defeated by politics in his home city and forced to flee to the Pale City to seek the Emperor’s forgiveness. Granted forgiveness, he was sent off to the southern provinces with a small fief. Returning to the roots of the clan in trade and commerce, House Reinar prospered until they held a pivotally powerful position in the region. House Reinar was long opposed to the Order of the Moon yet when the War of the Pale Brothers came, House Reinar tried her best to remain neutral arguing that she needed to maintain her focus on supporting the outlying Surtosi settlements. As the tide of the war shifted, House Reinar threw her forces behind those of the Usurper and ushered in the new period, rebuilding castles, paving new roads and expanding her fleets. War of the Pale Brothers It was organized Reinar hosts, composed of fiercely loyal vassals, that were largely responsible for some of Auren I's more remarkable victories (only after House Reinar turned against the False Stone), while Reinar ships effectively interrupted key loyalist supply routes and battered House Harsyi into submission. Additionally, in the final stages of the War, Reinar ships were responsible for the transport of a coalition of troops to Surotsi, where they annihilated the now-exctinct House Serepen in battle and burned farms stretching from Gars to Zherediv (see: the burning of Gars), thus interrupting the Pale City's vital food supply (leading directly to the end of a lengthy siege on the capital and the fall of the False Stone). Category:Houses Category:Reinar